


Bulges and Buckets

by linnea7299



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Threesome, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linnea7299/pseuds/linnea7299
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Karkat, Gamzee, and Sollux have a threesome for no particular reason. Karkat <3 Gamzee and Karkat  Sollux. There is no plot. None.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bulges and Buckets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeison/gifts).



> A/N: I am aware that title is bullshit. I couldn't think of anything. Leave me alone X.e This is me deanoning I suppose...
> 
> Warnings: tentabulge/nook, xeno, M/M/M threesome, and cursing ...and unbeta-ed

"Just like that." Gamzee said quietly as he watched the red and blue psionic "hands" pull Karkat's arms up over their heads. Karkat glanced up at his hands, blushing darkly, then at Gamzee over his shoulder, and finally at Sollux only a few inches in front of them.

"You're thure about thith, KK? GZ?" Sollux looked between them.

Gamzee kissed up the back of Karkat's bare shoulder. "It's not like you're trying to come between us, nookstain. We asked you." Karkat shifted experimentally against his psionic bonds.

Sollux leaned forward, stopping just short of pressing his lips to Karkat's. "GZ?"

"Kiss him, motherfucker."

Karkat relaxed against Gamzee's chest when Sollux did. The Gemini moved his blue psionic to encircle both of Karkat's wrists and tug them back so his arms hung around Gamzee's neck.

"Ehehehe." He pulled away, laughing softly when Karkat rolled his eyes. The red psionic was hovering above Karkats already wild hair, the static making it stand on end.

"Athhole," Karkat mocked.

"Thut up, KK." Sollux nuzzled his cheek and kissed the corner of his mouth.

Gamzee smiled, hand carding Karkat's hair back into place. "You trust us, Karkles?"

Karkat tore his eyes from Sollux to look at Gamzee's face at his shoulder. "What the hell kind of question is that? What kind of idiotic wriggler with a rotted thinkpan doesn't trust their Morail and their Matesprit!"

"You didn't anthwer the quethtion," Sollux said between the kisses he was peppering the Cancer's cheek with.

"Of course I trust you... I pity you..." It was quiet, but heartfelt. Karkat's cheeks and ears were a bright red and he snuggled down between the two bigger trolls. "Both of you," he chirped softly.

"Sloppy makeouts, bro?" Karkat's arms were pulled up again, and Gamzee shifted him so his side was pressed to the highblood's chest.

"Thoundth good to me." Sollux leaned in towards Gamzee.

Karkat blinked slowly. That was really hot. Gamzee's teeth pulled at Sollux's lips and he could see their tongues slipping together. It looked rough, but Karkat knew from years of experience that Gamzee was being gentle. He still hadn't quite gotten used to his own bright blood, and the Capricorn knew just how uncomfortable it made him. He took extra care that Karkat didn't have to see any more red than the droplets that splattered his thighs after they pailed. And Karkat was thankful for that.

"Solbro, you got a wicked motherfuckin tongue," Gamzee moaned when he finally pulled back.

"Thankth, GZ."

Karkat squirmed in the highblood's lap as he looked between the two of them. Gamzee's arm found its way around Karkat's waist. "That's enough of that."

Sollux laughed. "Feeling left out?" He waggled his eyebrows while Gamzee nuzzled under Karkat's ear.

Karkat's displeased look was enough to make him laugh again. Sollux stretched out next to them in the pile of human blankets and used his psionics to pull Karkat away from Gamzee and onto his chest.

"Be careful, Solbro." Gamzee settled down next to him, planting a hand on the back of Karkat's neck and rubbing.

Karkat chirped and butted one of his horns along Sollux's jaw. He turned his head to look at Gamzee. Sollux let Karkat's hands rest on his chest next to his face and put the free psionic on the back of the Cancer's thigh, pulling the leg up over his hip.

"Solbro." Gamzee worked his fingers across Karkat's scalp. "I'm gonna go get the bucket, you should get rid of his shorts." He grinned and booped Karkat's nose before getting up and shuffling towards the closet.

"Damn pitiable clown." Karkat mumbled into Sollux's neck.

Sollux smiled. "He'th thomething."

"Damn pitiable lisping carapace." He prodded Sollux's jutting collarbone.

Sollux smirked, put his hands on Karkat's bottom, and squeezed. "Ehehehe," he snickered when Karkat yelped and thrashed.

Karkat was gathered back onto Gemini.

"Fuck you," he hissed, squirming against the hands and psionics on him.

"He will!" Gamzee dropped back onto the bed.

Sollux slipped Karkat's boxers off his hips and used his third hand to fling them onto a pile of horns.

Gamzee's hand slipped between Karkat's legs. A fingertip traced his nook and Karkat keened. Loudly.

Red creeped into his cheeks and Sollux could tell from the glare Karkat shot at his Matesprit that this was a regular occurrence. And he could tell from the way his teeth were buried in his bottom lip and the way his hips wriggled that Karkat liked what Gamzee was doing.

"Solbro, touch his bulge." Sollux's psionic shifted Karkat's leg so Sollux could slip his hand along he Cancer's hip to where his bulge was unsheathing.

"Do you like that?" Gamzee brought his fingers, tipped in pink, to his mouth, licking them clean. "He likes being teased." He grinned at Sollux.

Karkat growled into Sollux's neck, "Tease me and I swear-" He segued into a throaty moan when Sollux slid his fingertip along where Karkat's bulge was emerging. He gritted his teeth and pulled at the psionic still holding his hands against Sollux's shoulder.

"He's more of a nook guy, Solbro," Gamzee added from the side.

"Ith he?" Sollux quirked a brow and slid his hand a little lower.

"Hey!" Karkat was wiggling again.

"Oh thtay thtill, KK." The psionic on his thigh expanded and pinned Karkat to his morail.

"Is it true you have two?" Gamzee reached over, sliding his fingers around the base of Karkat's horn. Karkat shivered.

"If I thaid it wath?" Sollux looked at him skeptically. Karkat was burying his face into Sollux's neck. The Gemini could feel how warm it was.

"I think Karkles would be real motherfuckin happy to have both."

"Fuck you, Gamzee," Karkat mumbled.

"I'm all about sharin. I'll wait until Solbro's had his turn." Gamzee pushed himself up to kiss Karkat's cheek, leaving a bit of his makeup behind.

It was funny, Sollux thought, that kissing Karkat's cheek made him blush so much darker than anything else. Sap.

His fingers slipped into Karkat easily. Gamzee's earlier touching had left the little mutant troll slick. "Tho you've talked to GZ about wanting me?"

Karkat whined and pushed his nose under the psionic's ear. Sollux was twisting his fingers and Karkat could feel Sollux writhing beneath his boxers. He rolled his hips down as much as the blue psionic would let him, chirping at Sollux.

"Thit, KK," he groaned.

"Not yet, motherfucker. Thrust them." Gamzee's hand joined Sollux's to gather some of the slick genetic material from his nook. Sollux turned them onto their sides, sandwiching Karkat between them and giving himself a better angle to thrust his hand.

"I'm gonna put 'em in." Gamzee kissed one of Karkat's horns and moved his hand away. Sollux realized what he was doing when Karkat tensed around his fingers and made an uncomfortable whine. "Gotta get rid of them fuckin shorts, bro." Gamzee glanced at the movement under Sollux's boxers.

Sollux stilled his hand in Karkat's nook and used his free hand and the psionic that had been pinning Karkat to the blankets to get rid of his boxers.

"Much better." He rolled his hips to Karkat's, their bulges curling together.

"Thought you said you had two?" Gamzee glanced between the trolls, confused.

"I never actually thaid that, GZ."

"Congratulations, you're less of a freak that we all thought, Captor. Now move your fucking bulge or I'll be the one pailing you!"

Sollux smirked, pulling Karkat's leg up to hook over his hip, and let his bulge find its way into the bright red nook. They both chirped quietly and pressed close.

"Hold still." Gamzee pulled Karkat's still-bound hands up. He shooshed both of them softly and carefully pressed into Karkat. "Shit.." he groaned.

Karkat was the first to grow impatient, his neglected bulge squirming between his and Sollux's stomachs. He chirped, a bit louder. It was a needy noise. Gamzee relented and slipped his hand over his matesprit's hip to let it tangle around his fingers. A comforting rumble came from his chest.

"Gotta chill, motherfucker. You know nothin' good happens when we rush it from here."

"I alwayth thouht he'd be demanding." Sollux mused, pressing a smug smirk against the base of one of Karkat's horns.

"Stuff it. No one needs to know you think about pailing me," Karkat snipped. His face flushed red and he twitched his hips impatiently.

"Shoosh." Sollux papped his cheek mockingly.

"Fu-" His curse trailed into a loud moan when Gamzee's bulge moved inside of him.

Sollux kissed his forehead. Gamzee chuckled and kissed the nape of his neck.

"I platonicly hate both of you," he mewled. They were both moving now, slowly and mostly in sync. Gamzee's bulge was pressing forward and Sollux's back, effectively massaging the shame globes that were nestled in the tissue between them.

"Pity you, Karkat..." Gamzee purred into his hair. He stroked his thumb up the sensitive ridges on the underside of the red bulge that was covering his hand in genetic material. "You too, Solbro." His words became breathy when Karkat's chute fluttered around him.

Sollux grunted a response, Gamzee was pressing the tip of Karkat's bulge to the entrance of his nook.

The bulge was squirming desperately, wanting inside.

"Thtop it, GZ!" He growled. Karkat was chirping in increasing volumes, flexing around the bulges inside him and twitching his hips.

"'f that's what ya' want, Solbro." Gamzee pulled his hand back, letting Karkat's bulge find its way into Sollux's nook.

"Fuck!" Sollux tucked his head down, catching one of Karkat's horns between a set of his roughly as he emptied his genetic material into his moirail.

Gamzee's fingers slipped around the base of Karkat's bulge, pressing gently. "Not yet, bro." He pulled his bulge out of Karkat's wastechute and deftly slid into his nook while Sollux's retracted. Gamzee pulled them away from Sollux to kneel over the bucket.

Karkat was clicking and chirping incessantly now, pressing closer to Gamzee and trying to pull his arms away from the psionics that were still suspending them midair. "Shoosh." Gamzee nuzzled and kissed down from the base of his matesprit's stubby horns to his craned neck.

Sollux pushed himself up enough to watch. Karkat's whole body was tense flushed red, their combined genetic material was slicked thinly over his bulge and yellow was dripping thickly from around where Gamzee's bulge disappeared inside him.

"C'mon, GZ. Let him."

"Hear that," Gamzee brushed the length of his horn across the side of Karkat's, "Solbro's pityin' you. Wants me to get you off."

Karkat twisted, flexing the walls of his nook around Gamzee, and made the most pitiable noise he knew how.

Gamzee pressed his nose under the Cancer's ear and slid his bulge in and out of Karkat lewdly. His facepaint was smearing across Karkat's skin. "Jus' a little more..." He shifted the hand that was on Karkat's bulge, letting it twist back to curl its tapered end around Gamzee's base.

A murky slurry of indigo and yellow began running from Karkat's nook, mixing with the red that was coming from Karkat's bulge.

Gamzee retracted, petting over where his claws had left indents on Karkat's hip. He nuzzled and shooshed comfortingly until Karkat had finished emptying himself of the fluids and set the full bucket to the side of the pile. With the help of Sollux's psionics he settled Karkat between them.

"You alright, KK?" Sollux addressed the sleepy troll. He pulled one of the smaller blankets from the edge over and wiped at some of the fluids that were clinging to his thighs.

Gamzee chuckled, taking the blanket and cleaning up Karkat a bit. "'ve been rougher than that for longer, an' he's been fine."

Karkat swatted at Gamze's hands and the blanket when it came to close to the sensitive entrance to his nook and jerked at the edge of a clean blanket to pull over himself. "Just shut up and cuddle me, both of you!"


End file.
